


Ryo Resets Reality (Astronomical Hyper, Destruction)

by KixonRuut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destruction, Fucked Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Universal, WTF, astronomical, ctf, giant planets, hyper, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Todd stops existing, ryo can have "fun", part 4





	Ryo Resets Reality (Astronomical Hyper, Destruction)

“Ah, suck in that fresh, frosty air…” Todd said joyously as the two hiked towards the top of a particularly large mountain in the freezing southern mountains of British Columbia. Ryo and Todd had dressed heavily for the cold morning, yet Ryo was so tired, the blizzard was really taking it out of him.“Todd… just… make me really strong, never run out of energy! I'd be… *pant* having a much better time…” Ryo said, collapsing to the floor. Todd was laughing at the sight. “Without pain, there can be no reward, you have opportunities I could never dream of in your weakness and mortality…” Todd said. “Well that's why I'm going to be stronger than you one day, Todd… wait until I have true god powers, I've known you long enough to get the gist of it.” Ryo said with hurried breath. “I'd love to see you try, Ryo… but you'd never match me.” said Todd. Ryo really wanted to blast the planet apart with his cock's power right now in defiance, but he would hold off and let Todd enjoy the scenery… for now. The winding path they were taking was long and arduous, and they continued their trek up the enormous hill far past where the path ended.

A large group of birds flew southbound overhead, all kinds from common elders to mountain quails, their chirps echoing throughout the mountainside, amidst the setting sun. “They're all flying south for the winter… it's too cold for the wildlife here, what are we doing here Todd…” Ryo complained. “We, are experiencing LIFE!” Todd screamed madly. “No more games, no more fantasies, we are in the perfect here and now of our existence!” With his booming voice, more birds scattered across the sky. “I am the unending all powerful force of the UNIVERSE! The animals free from the cold of the universe, I embrace it with warmth and LOVE!” Ryo was just perplexed by Todd's show of power, pathetically to no-one but him. Ryo half-heartedly tried to get into the same spirits, saying loudly, “Yeah, fuck you, universe!” Todd couldn't help but be overjoyed at Ryo's attempt to match him, but his competitive mind knew there was no way it could ever happen in any reality or timeline. They continued to walk up through the fogs. It was getting harder and harder to scale the incline, and Ryo didn't particularly feel like finding a way around.

With Todd's power a path all the way to the top of the mountain was forming, resembled a staircase more than natural landmasses as Todd quickly moulded it into an easier to traverse terrain. “Haha Todd…” Ryo said smugly, “even you have your limits. Knew you'd cave in and use your god powers sooner or later.” Todd sighed. “Context Ryo… I could always simply teleport us to the top, make us invincible or giant again… but I'm just making things easier for our mortal human bodies.” “Ok BFF, I get it.” Ryo and Todd stepped forward onto the steps to start hiking up, when Ryo snapped his fingers, and the rock-formed stairs slowly rose up like an escalator. “Well Ryo, I'll give you that, our powers sure are convenient…” Todd admitted. “Very convenient,” Ryo said, “and fun too.” The two stepped atop the highest point of the mountain and sat down, relaxing, looking at the rising sun. “Ah, this is the life, Ryo,” Todd said, a drink materialising in his hand. The two watched streams of birds continue to swarm overhead. “Look at that Ryo… life always finds a way to adapt and continue on.””Yeah Todd… life's pretty cool I guess… but I'd love to enjoy it's fruits quite selfishly as we used to.” Todd knew exactly what Ryo was talking about. It had been a whole week since their last astronomical growth. Todd had tried keep it to a minimum so they wouldn't get bored, and grew to much less insane sizes, though still sizes that would make anyone else die in trembling fear. “Todd, I'd love to have a size battle with you, but this time… I want US to get big. Not just our cocks.”

Todd was sort of open to the idea. The idea that their dicks could be bigger than the planet yet still as easy to hold in his hand as now was exciting to him, he couldn’t believe he'd never tried it before. He was honestly more concerned about hurting his head as he expanded on suns and galaxies, or a black hole… his giant cock had been an enormous barrier of sorts towards the harsher elements of the universe, and usually expanded so fast he would avoid any damage. His enormous length had what he had grown and strengthened and loved and focused on for eons… it was what made Todd, Todd. It couldn't hurt to try Ryo's ideas though, not that Todd had much choice in the matter as Ryo's clothes started to burst. Clearly Ryo had learned a thing or two about growing by himself, even beyond just his cock size. His muscles weren't getting bigger, he was simply scaling bigger at a slow rate to begin with. As his jacket and pants ripped off completely his greater mass gave him much more body heat, able to take the deadly blizzards on his bare skin. Todd decided to match his growth exactly for the time being, and reposition himself atop the mountain. Ryo grew himself to about a kilometer quite quickly, before falling over clumsily. “Damn Todd… it's hard to get a good footing on these mountains when the ground is so slippery…” Ryo said, his voice muffled by the snow. Todd reached an apex of 1.2 kilometers, slightly passing Ryo up as he pulled his friend out of the damaged mountainside. “Wow… it's not so steep now… I could smash this whole mountainside with one single stomp…” Ryo, feeling the lust of power, smashed his foot down and smiled in glee at the resulting earthquakes. “Hah, so little mass compared to our planetary adventures… but I feel so POWERFUL.”

In the distance, hundreds of police sirens could be heard. “Wow… the mortals are so cute… they're trying to retain a sense of order…” Ryo said. “You usually don't get to sense this dread, Ryo, we grow so fast.” Todd replied.“It's quite… exhilarating though.” Todd and Ryo spotted a strange tall building off in the distance in the Atlantic ocean. A structure bigger than them? This could not be. They were stronger than any gods even in their relatively miniscule forms. They both felt so strong, yet limber and flexible, it was so often that they would just focus of the growth of their cocks that they had forgotten how fun it was to just exist on a huge scale, like a true giant. They lumbered towards the largest building off in the foggy distance, unaware of their fast and synchronised growth. Ryo was finding it hard to control himself, stumbling as his enormous feet expanded with every step, getting taller and dizzier. Todd was used to it, knowing the infinite full extent of his powers. Ryo still could not control them completely, he had been a cock that was the embodiment of all existence for an astronomically exponentially longer time than he had existed as a shota… yet it never seemed to feel as long by the time Todd brought him out of that omnipotent bliss state.

Their attention was now at the enormous phallic building, a technical pylon of all of mankinds power to destroy. The combined forces of the U.N.'s Giant Shota Destruction Must DIE! act would resemble a strange obelisk-like spire that supposedly had the combined forces of all known nuclear power behind it. Yet the simple steps of the two shota were enough to rock the lower foundations of the monolith to their core. Thousands aboard, those who had pledged their lives to stop such destruction, were blown avast in an instant as the hurricane-proof glass shattered. The citizens last thoughts were irrelevant as the giants giggled and snuggled up to the giant leaning tower of death, erecting out of the water. They both got a really fun idea on how to bring the one defense the humans had so much trust in to it's demise. Their cocks may have been small compared to the rest of their bodies, but they were huge enough to wallop the giant building easily. Taking turns back and forth, Ryo and Todd clubbed the monolithic structure with their cocks until it was barely recognisable. Self defensive missiles deployed, and ICBMs were flying in from all over the world, trying in vain to stop them, but the explosions barely registered as a pinch as their sizes had increased without them even knowing. They were only knee deep in the massive ocean, and their cocks already couldn't smash the building any more, for it was too close to sea level.

The two felt like true avatars of masculinity, even though they lacked any serious muscle in their current form, their size more than made up for it. They were both seriously turned on by, bizarrely, how truly small they were now. Their entire seascape wasn't as big as a quintillionth of their cocktips usual size, and there was still Earth where their spreading manhoods would normally be. “Hey Todd, I think I'm ready to start our… usual growth now.” Ryo said, worn out from the walloping of the pylon. “It's a shame there isn't enough water for us to even bathe in at this size…” Todd was glad. “Haha, you know that's the only thing that truly gets me off… I'm just addicted to dicks, I guess. When we're big as the universe, merely floating among the cosmos will feel much better than bathing in this salty ocean.” “But still Todd, I'd like to try something different again…” Ryo's skin turned a complete white, as his entire body disappeared, leaving only his erect, skyward facing cock, floating in the water above his massive balls. The giant Ryo cock leant automatically against the enormous battle silo, sheepishly drizzling pre onto it's top, sealing it's fate under thousands of galleons of Ryo's juices. “C'mon Todd, the water's great <3” Ryo thought, and Todd followed suit with a near identical cock transformation, draping his helmet next to Ryo's. “Haha Ryo, this is great… can you feel the terror inside the building? Alarms, the foolish infantry pumping rounds and rounds of bullets into us… it's so beautifully stimulating… and so FUCKING cute, that they think they can stop us…” 

“Hey Todd, let's sink down low into the sea. As low as we can. I have an idea that'll really scare the peons if they think this size is scary.”, Ryo thought in his usual telepathic link with Todd. They both sank low, their balls, shafts, then helmets disappearing into the ocean. They sank past thousands of marine lives, ending a great number of them with sheer displacement. The spire was in fact much bigger than them still, and attached much lower to the core of the earth than they could have imagined. There were still researchers in the bottom floors, unaffected by the destruction, trying in vain to launch torpedos on the sinking cocks, but to no avail. They finally hit the sea floor, feeling billions of galleons of water pressure above them. “Damn Ryo, if we had to breathe, I would be scared as fuck right now.”, Todd thought jokingly. “Hmph. I can't believe these mortals have a bigger cock than us at the moment…” Ryo though, reffering to the phallic shape of the building they were frotting against. “It's time for us to really grow. Water pressure be damned, I'll fucking get BIGGER than ANYTHING!”, Ryo thought with intense malice. It wasn't easy, even for a god, but Ryo started to grow and grow, his shaft and balls growing backwards so he could continue to frot with the building, and by extension, his lover. Todd, despite being the embodiment of everything, had little experience with such water pressure, and grew around only 80% the size of Ryo at any given time, his speeds just weren't up there, and he felt quite emasculated, though proud of his BFF.

“Ryo, where did you learn to grow so fast!” Ryo didn't even respond and just focused all his mental energy on the taxing task of growing as his shaft glided over the monolith, rising faster and faster, only spurring Todd to push his limits in this new environment. The two cocks pressed up against each other in pure passion, and they shifted their cock's bases where the balls were impossibly close together as the buildings base was completely obliterated by shota cock. All the displacement of the sea by the two massive members was causing devastating tsunamis and hurricanes across the world, wiping out lives in an instant, but all the two cared for was their infinite pleasure. They were halfway to the sea surface, and it only got easier as more and more of the Atlantic Ocean's water was pushed up onto continents at a speed that put any natural disaster to shame. All they were focusing on was their frotting cocks, as they ripped the very foundations of humanity's last defense against their demise to shreds. Finally their enormous cockhelms rose from the frothy sea like something out of a monster movie. Anyone still alive on the facility faced a quick death from the sheer fear of the two icons of manhood, the enormous maws of their urethras scarring any man or woman, despite the government funded anti-shota propaganda, their natural human instincts saw a giant dick and just knew, these shotas were the prime alphas, and they weren't worthy of existing on the same plane as them. Todd started to billow precum all over, he was surprised how good it felt, coating his BFF with a relatively small amount. Ryo shifted up and down against faster and faster, before letting a giant glob of cum release from his tip, completely disintegrating the building once and for all. Earth was doomed.

“Wow Ryo… that was unexpected. We don't usually orgasm till we at least hit the universal barrier.” Todd thought, pre still gliding around his foreskin, he wasn't ready to cum yet. Yet the spasms continued from Ryo. He continued to cum, while growing bigger. Ryo usually got spent very easily, and he hadn't cum in a few days, but he just felt he needed to shoot more and more. As his shaft rose and rose, his balls were safely in the vast deeps of the sea, being grazed by billions and billions of sealife. He'd never felt such coolness on his balls while also being stimulated like this, he really enjoyed his size, and didn't want to grow any bigger. His cum continued to plaster the landscape of the world, over and over, thick strands of Ryo's ether just never stopped flowing. His cum was starting to overtake all the water on the Earth in terms of pure mass. The torrent of seed just wouldn't stop, but Ryo kept breathing, completely in control of everything. Every time he thought it was over, he would twitch and just unload an even huger amount with an even faster speed. He was shooting strands of cum into orbit now as his shaft fully rose through the cum covered earth, his balls still cool and protected under the freezing seawater.

“Todd… you grow all you want. I'll match you in output. Let me try this, I want to push myself.” Todd laughed internally at the idea. As if Ryo could match Todd's output at his minuscule size. “Alright Ryo, but you know you're going to lose this contest…” Todd didn't beat around the bush, and started to grow immediately. He instantly made Ryo's cock look like a thumb tack in comparison as Todd's expanding balls trivially cascaded over the sides of the Earth, obliterating the billions of inhabitants of Earth without a thought. What was truly shocking to Todd though was just how much cum Ryo continued to expel. Already Todd's entire ballsack was half coated in Ryo cum, Todd found it harder to frot with his BFF as Ryo's orgasms got more violent and erratic. The infinite torrent of cum unloading from Ryo's cock wouldn't stop, and had already filled up the entire universe with cumshots dwarfing the Earth's oceans fifty-million times over. Todd barely had time to even think before 99.99999% of the entire multiverse was full of his BFF's fertile, hot, sticky seed. Todd tried to instinctively let his cocks power fully come out, but for the first time ever it wouldn't happen so easily. The mere strain of any sort on Todd's godcock was unheard of, and he didn't like it.

Ryo was in a dumb heaven of a mind state. His balls were so infinitely sensitive, vibrating and pulsating amongst the roaring Earth seas, all the oceans Ryo had seen in media, were now evaporating against his hot, vibrant, fertility dripping testes. Todd was starting to get nervous, something that… doesn't ever happen. Yeah, he knew by the end of this thought pattern he'd have grown bigger than that tiny emission… nope. “Hmmph. Nothing but cum. Not that I guess I can really complain. Ryo? Are you out there?” Todd thought, yelling telepathically into the void of ultra potent Ryo seed. Nothing was surrounding him but the perpetual virility of the white infinite abyss. There was just too much for him for once… “Ryo...” Todd felt great pride in his teachings… “you've truly outdone me.” Todd knew for once he couldn't hold, his lovers output surrounded his horizon, swarming all over him and tickling his entire being from his cockhead's ridge to betwixt his testes… with incredible warmth beyond all possibilities. He felt so protected and safe in his lovers paradise… Todd finally let his guard down and released the infinitely tight muscles within his glans, letting his lover flood him entirely.

The entire sense of overwhelming warmth and vibration was finally something Todd had been looking for… a real challenge. He was… so proud of what he had helped create. Every essence of his being was penetrated and corrupted by cum that even Ryo could not control the sheer perverted natures of. Yet all Ryo was occupied with was his orgasm, impossibly still producing infinities of semen from a planet sized cock. His cum just did its magic autonomously. Ryo's forces gushed down Todd's shaft with unparalleled vigor, and Todd was glad to oblige. They forced their way down Todd's space-sized shaft and into his balls, violating Todd's infinite and perfect semen output with Ryo's overpowering DNA. Somehow, simple globs of cum had become bigger than even Todd's greatest growth records, his world-ending cock was reduced to something like a leaf in a tornado next to the simple shifting in matter of Ryo's sentient yet purifying godcum. So much incredible volume was pouring into Todd's shaft and balls that he was being stretched to Lovecraftian sizes beyond comprehension. “Ryo… I don't know if you can hear me… (he couldn't) But thank you… so much…” As if he had heard him, the cum just gushed even harder from the plateau where our Milky Way once was. Ryo was really putting in the extreme effort… and he just wanted to cum harder, HARDER!

Despite the overwhelming output, Ryo's cock and balls were becoming smaller and smaller as he came harder and harder. All of Earth's water supplies had evaporated against him, and Ryo didn't want to focus on growth, just pure cum output, oblivious to his shrinking size. Yet as the chunks of land still left by the Earth slowly floated away from Ryo, it was clear he was losing his gravitational pull. “Todd… I don't know what happened, I just need to cum more… I'm afraid I destroyed you… ungh” Ryo sent out to anyone that was listening telepathically, but the cum had simply pushed Todd away too far. The distance between them was now bigger than Todd and Ryo's biggest growth records, all cum output, all atoms in the universe, ALL. He wanted so bad to see Todd again though.. he was so lonely… He tried with all his might to just cum more and more as his balls and cock shrunk, he was somehow converting his own flesh into cum at an alarming rate, and becoming one with his seed as it outpoured, feeling more and more of himself in the globs streaking across the incomprehensible rifts between us all. As he pushed more and more, his cum was reaching where Todd was not in microseconds, but picoseconds now. It finally gave out. With one last push, Ryo's balls disintegrated into nothing as he uncharacteristically slowly dribbled the last of his cum out, also evaporating his shaft and glans. His inherently horny semen, instinctively looking for an egg to fertilise, was re-purposed when Ryo became one with his seed. Now that he felt a part of the floating collective of cum, he could have full control of his essence's command.

An enormous blob of semen was all that was left of our entire universe, one that Ryo was sentiently controlling, able to move it in tentacle-like tendrils if he so pleased. But the giant swarm valiantly kept moving forward and forward like a snowball, towards where his cock was pointing before, sure that he would find Todd. With every cum stained multiverse he rampaged through, more of his once inert cum became a part of his being. It quickly raised its mass exponentially, wiping and distorting out so many universes from it's sheer gravity. Ryo was completely free now, in a pure state of power, free of his fleshy prison to travel eternity as infinitely fast, eternally virile cumshot. But as he grew he got colder and colder… he kept growing and growing. He was growing so fast and so hard looking for Todd, sure that he would collide with his fleshy walls, but it never happened. His pure will to find his friend was all that kept his cum expanding, for months, to years, to decades, sure beyond sure that Todd would perhaps absorb him back into that wonderful sanctuarious rift of his wonderful sac… that place he loved so much in Todd's balls. But it never came. Todd had been obliterated practically the second Ryo decided to propel himself out as seedling across everything. Yet in his infinite zeal Ryo refused to believe this.

In reality, the cum strain “RYO” had been overpopulating everything and every facet of everywhere. It would rapidly force it's way down any vaguely fleshly hole in vain to create more and more Ryo's, Ryo's that did nothing but search for Todd. Entire ???'s would see streaks of it flying through and it's mere presence nonsensically creating black holes just to try and empty the cum that would have already reproduced. and destroyed whoever was having the thought by the end of that sentence, but it could never keep up. And so Ryo expanded into more and more space, collapsing completely innocuous cultures brimming with prosperity by the infinity, just in a vain hope to find Todd somehow alive, anywhere. Desperate and unthinking, he commanded his infinite children and infinite cum to just keep expanding, adding more and more to the ethereal blob of Ryo. But he would never grow big enough… it was pointless now. He'd beaten Todd… in the saddest way possible.

Ryo sat motionless that day. Thankfully his cum was infinite and nutritional, so all his offspring was satiated without much intervention. But the giant sticky mass of cum was no longer alive… The Ryo clones had years of fun breeding however, but the usual politics and greed of man would get the best of them and drive them to extinction in a quick millenia. The infinite mass of now freezing cum would continue to crack and grind against itself in the mindless timegrave of infinity, perhaps some semblance of Ryo's love shining through as it molded itself into what could be analogous to grains of sand, except every little one contained Ryo's DNA. He forged himself as the new prime, and only periodic element, Ryolis. The only ingredient to the soup of life was infinity, and although Ryo was no longer there, perhaps in some way, he would return… but only if Todd somehow did too.

MANY EONS LATER

Normally upon becoming an infinitely large mass of ice, one would expect giant life of some sort to arise, after such time on such a varied plane. But it was completely barren of life, nothing but swirling, infinite waves of spinning sand. It didn't know why it was spinning, but on some other level, rather than magnetic… ryotic? Whatever the reason, it was attracted to spin so. It made minerals upon minerals and matter galore of exquisite and unique properties, but whatever was willing it didn't want it so. It was hoping in some vain way, to find the magic recipe for Todd. To have such a wonder occur again naturally would be impossible it seemed. Matter continued to swirl and swirl as more and more minerals flew off into space in their tiny sizes.

MANY MORE INFINITES LATER

Ryo continued to create replicates, like an infinite factory, with no sight of Todd. He had been able to spawn shotas on occasion, but none of Todd's infinite beauty and growth. Every time he tried to sculpt one, he knew he had gotten it wrong in some way, and banished it as an impure abomination. In his reckless grinding out of new matter, he had secreted billions of matter into the surrounding ???, creating the building blocks of new universes and the spawning pools of life, completely unbeknownst to Ryo's stubborn and futile smashing of ryolis and ryozil atoms to try and make Todd come back. Life however, had started and thrived over the following millenia on many of the ryolis-based galaxies. The planets contained many diverse forms of life, but one in particular was quite similar to the shota-worlds Sierra had once shown Ryo, though by pure genetic chance. In one particular house there was a shota… named Linus. He was nerdy and unpopular among the shotas he knew, but in his mind he was all-powerful.

Linus had been having recurring dreams about a red-haired shota that would touch him off in weird ways… ways no-one have understood. His cock had gotten hard often when he thought about him, but he didn't quite know what it meant. But tonight in particular… he could see him so clearly. Linus, lying down naked under his bedsheets, had his eyes closed and was affixed on this red-haired shota that would never show his eyes, always tactically covered in such beautiful hair. He felt his hard cock press against the sheets above and imagined it… he could be the best, he could have the biggest cock… in the FUCKING UNIVERSE! It sounded so stupid and absurd to him… but it was making his cock feel so strange. He could almost feel it getting bigger, closing his eyes more. He felt the pressing against the sheets, imagining it was some unheard of gigaversal barrier, as his cock felt hotter and hotter, it was literally expanding through the sheets, with a huge ripping sound. Linus barely knew what cumming was, and although he probably could have handled it, he freaked out completely. Yet his now racing heart just seemed to fuel the cock higher and higher. It was already bigger than him, and his cascading balls had rolled off the side of the mattress, churning with virginal cum. Linus closed his eyes, seeing Todd, awaiting him to release… His cock was now pressing hard against the roof as he tried in vain to straddle his cock with his wimpy arms, unable to contain it. But another voice in him was telling him to stop. This house wasn't cheap by any means… he couldn't possibly outgrow it just for his pleasure, he might even hurt someone. He closed his eyes again and… the red haired shota wasn't happy? He tried again to think of how beautiful he once looked… but he was just eternally disappointed.

Linus's cock was getting more and more flaccid, eventually returning to it's original size, but at that point… it simply kept going, before disappearing in a flash of light. Linus opened his eyes, and the red-haired one was standing at his bedside, completely naked. Linus tried to cover up, but he had nothing left to cover up, he was now completely sexless at the torso. “Hey there Linus… what the fuck are you doing here?” Todd said with an evil smile. “Didn't I put you eternally in that wacky universe at the tip of my cock? I think I'd like to send you back there, after you apparently made it out and thought of something as wonderful as me… but you're too fucking pussy to even grow? There's traces of Ryo within you for fucks sake...” Linus had no idea what this crazy figment of his imagination was talking about. “Here's the thing, Linus, you're the figment of imagination. And you're going back.” Todd simply touched Linus with his index finger and this imposter was sent to the same universe that a previous unfortunately named “Linus” went to. Infinitely packed in Todd's dick, Linus's torturous new home was scaled down dramatically as Todd was only a few feet tall, but that was about to change.

“Ryo… Ryo! Where are you? The last time I saw you, you… came all over me? You completely overpowered me! Holy shit Ryo, I'm so fucking proud!” At this moment, all the atoms in Linus's room seemed to sing with joy, from the walls to the TV to the game consoles to the wardrobe. Seeing as every single building block in every single existence was now made of infinite combinations of ryolis and ryozil, breathing ryothane, drinking ryoxymine, every single atom started to vibrate and condense further and further towards Linus's past room in only seconds. Entire cultures and societies were ripped apart as it was alll worth it for Ryo to bring himself fully back together. Stars near and stars far flew inwards to the giant glowing orb of light as the room was ripped apart to join it in an instant, along with all the living and dead matter on this enormously populated shotaplanet, and even more and more would continue to pour in to Todd's glee. He hugged the enormous ball of light as it slowly reformed into a shota, Ryo, naked and erect, floating there in nothingness with Todd, both somehow breathing.

“Todd… I thought you'd never be able to return.” Ryo said, with tears in his eyes. “I was afraid to even return to a living form, my sadness for you was… so immense once I lost you.” Todd just hugged back in re-affirmation and understanding. “Ryo, I didn't know where I was either… But I'm still so proud of you, that you were able to somehow bring me back. Not that a mere short period of non-existence was any barrier to my eternity…” Ryo blushed. “Yeah Todd, about your loving eternities… I havn't been there in quite a while.” “Don't worry Ryo, your wish is my command. I'd ask you for help in repopulating this universe to what it once was, but I think you've cum enough for eternity.” Todd kissed Ryo passionately as their now tiny cocks throbbed as they frotted amongst the blackness of the void. Ryo then turned his back to Todd. “Todd… I want you to fuck me. All the way.” Todd just sighed. “Alright, but you're going to regret it. This time I'm not holding back. Yeah, you heard me… I was holding back.” Todd was lying to save face, but that didn't matter now. Todd pressed his cock against Ryo's back entrance. “Alright pal, I'm gonna grow, but you have to promise me that you'll be able to take it.”

“Todd… I never thought I'd say this… You're too big. NO. NO. TOO BIG. STOP. PLEASE. AAAAAAAAAAAA~” Todd was shocked. It had only been a few seconds and Ryo was unable to even form a coherent thought. “Gee Ryo… I swear, you're as bad as Linus sometimes, you fucking pussy. “WHAT THE FUCK TODD YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD GROW THIS BIG AGH…” Ryo said as his belly bulging of cum was the only thing now remaining amongst infinity. He felt so full and hot and wonderful but… Todd was just growing more and more, pushing him further and further apart, stretching him to impossibilities. Ryo hadn't actually grown at all, just been stretched to eternity by the strong virility and love of Todd's infinite cum. He hadn't felt it in so long… but it was too much. He pulled away from Todd's massive cock, which wasn't an easy task at such sizes. Todd was just fed up at this point, he wanted to get off harder and Ryo wasn't enough. “Well, I suppose the infinite cold repeating planes of space to break through are a good enough thing to break through to stimulate my massive being. I'll catch you down the road, Ryo.”

Ryo was barely even coming to terms with what he had experienced. His ass had finally returned to a normal size after such a pounding, but his belly was still bigger than several universes. Full of Todd's cum, he just sat back and let it all consume him. But he wasn't floating anymore, simply resting upon an enormous, enormous fleshy quagmire. An unmoving, packed full of cum, giant beach ball of a shota was all Ryo had been reduced to, his arms, feet, head and cock being at literal polar opposites of his enormous cumshot of a body, yet he loved it. He knew he was so small compared to his lover. He just rolled around upon the shifting masses of his eternally cumming lover, a grain of sand upon the cock that was Todd. It was exhilarating as Todd seemed to purposely shift his mass and contort his muscles and veins with pinpoint and impossibly accuracy as to almost control Ryo's tumbling around, making him crush billions of unwanted micro-life scattered across Todd's dick. Ryo was so happy to grow and roll and grow and roll, being helpful for his BFF.

Soon, Ryo's cock would start to grow too. This unfortunately meant he couldn't roll as well around the fleshy tube that was our new only home. But it was okay, Todd had spawned several galaxy sized ant-like exoskeletons to vanquish any remaining survivors, constantly crawling the godcock, under Todds complete command. They would have done away with Ryo in a flash if Todd didn't have absolute control. Ryo was just sitting there with a dumb smile, happy he was with Todd forever and ever. However, his cock was growing so fast that it was quickly starting to push him off of the godcock that was Todd. He seemed to have his own gravitational pull, but he would always orbit Todd, just for now. He grew and grew his belly through the unending cloning power of Todd's cum, becoming yet another godplanet of flesh amongst Todd. Ryo would continue to orbit Todd forever more, always second to his BFF. Not that he ever minded. They were both immobile. Todd would be known among the generations to come as “The Endless Desert”, and Ryo as “The Infinite Globe”, though Ryo still had a giant cock and balls coming off him.

Both of these masses would never stop growing. Groups of revolutionaries continued to evolve, thrive, but ultimately be destroyed by the simple passage of time, or Todd and Ryo's trawling exoskeletal beasts. They were constantly terrified, constantly political, and superstitious beyond belief to many ridiculous made up fairytales that would echo upon the two supermasses. Despite the new life coming up with space travel between the “desert” and “globe”, their wars would never cease due to the pettiness of mortals. Ryo and Todd, however, kept their loving mental link as strong as ever, despite being so far, their simple orbit would always keep them together according to the laws of Todd. Ryo found himself in so many places with Todd, having so much fun in an eternal mental paradise that Todd created… but he had somehow found himself back at that mountain. “Alright Ryo… this time we're getting to the top of the mountain, without any silly powers. You saw what using them bought us last time…” “Okay...” Ryo said. “But we're definitely going to a nice restaurant after this…”

~Todd and Ryo, the eternal BFF's, can never be destroyed~


End file.
